eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5869 (14 February 2019 - Part 2)
Synopsis Hunter is questioned by DS Barnes, but he remains silent. Mitch has rung up both Bailey and Keegan's school telling them they won't be in and takes them to the arcade. Hunter finally breaks from his silence and tells DS Barnes that he killed Ray and he would do it again. Bernadette winds Tiffany up about Evie and Masood gives Kathy a necklace. Max tells Mel that the police have found Hunter's DNA on Ray's body and whatever she does he's going down. Masood and Kathy enjoy a meal together, and it ends in tatters when Masood starts banging on about Bobby and Jane. Bailey tells Keegan that her mum is a singer in a nightclub and is so glamorous, but in reality, she's ill and unable to look after herself properly with Bailey mostly acting as the parent. DS Barnes pays a visit to Mel and notices she has packed bags in her dining room and tells her if she's planning a trip to postpone it because sooner or later they need her to come in the station and write a statement. Masood apologises to Kathy, and she tells him to go to the wedding alone, and they'll discuss their differences when he gets back. Max organises a trip to France for him, Jack and Abi to avoid Mel but Rainie thinks that Max is doing it for Mel's benefit, not Jack's. Evie breaks into tears when Tiffany starts talking about what she witnessed the previous night. Masood leaves Tamwar a voicemail asking him how he'd feel if he lived with him permanently because there's nothing round Walford for him anymore. Dot persuades Dr Legg to come home and Mel burns Ray's passports and his money. Cast Regular cast *Mel Owen - Tamzin Outhwaite *Hunter Owen - Charlie Winter *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Dot Branning - June Brown *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Evie Steele - Sophia Capasso *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes Guest cast *DS Barnes - Alwyne Taylor *Dinah Wilson - Anjela Lauren Smith Filming locations *Albert Square *23A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *27 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *43 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *McKlunky's *Walford Police Station - Interrogation room *Walford Allotments *Walford General Hospital - Private ward *Unknown flat in an unknown location Notes *This episode was broadcasted at the later time slot of 8.30pm as an extra episode due to the live coverage of the 2018–19 FA Cup the following Monday meaning no episode will be aired. Category:Episode Category:2019 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns